Mind Play
by Duco Sententia
Summary: Alec is infatuated with a new girl. It's been centuries since love. Why should it reach him now? And Finney, oh lovely Finney, her motto of life? "FML." Post BD.


**Prologue**

ARO

"Where are they?" Caius growled, his spindly fingers clutching at his armrest angrily.

I gave a small sigh. "Relax, Brother,"

As much as I appreciated my brother being beside me all these years, he got under one's skin quite often. He was short-fused and ill-tempered, but I trusted his wicked, clever opinions. His mind worked differently, and sometimes, we needed different around here. And that was why he stayed; we needed him.

Just as my thoughts were turning affectionate for him, he snarled, "They are so slo - "

The doors before us were thrown open, and Alec strode in, carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. His mist surrounded her, which explained a lot. The thing was, she was human. When they brought humans for us, they knew to keep them alive and fighting. We liked a little fight.

I frowned. "Alec, what is he meaning of - "

Felix, Demetri, and Santiago dragged in three screaming girls, wicked grins on their face. At once, Caius leaped for the closest one. The girl was silenced immediately. The other two grew quiet too, eyes wide.

Alec gestured for us to feed first, and seeing the girl in his arms wasn't going anywhere, Marcus and I both took the other girls.

I felt her flesh break underneath my sharp teeth, and the liquid of the gods flow down my throat. It was warm and sweet as I tugged her closer to me, then released her as she grew limp. Allowing her to drop the floor, I made my way back to my seat. Felix picked her back up and hauled her to the bonfire, to dispose of her.

"What is it, Alec?" I said sharply, "Who is she?"

It couldn't have been somebody from Alec's human life - that was seven hundred years ago. She must have come in with the rest of the tourists, eager to view our castle. So why on earth wasn't she dead yet?

"I don't know," he frowned, retracting his mist.

Slowly, the girl's eyes opened. They were a bright, blazing green. Her black hair fell around her face like silk., and she snuggled deeper into Alec's chest. My frown deepened. Alec shifted slightly, and set her on her feet. She was pretty, even for a human.

Her pale skin had a natural glow to it, and her stick straight hair ended around her forming breasts. She couldn't be more than thirteen. Flaming green eyes gazed at me from under her thick lashes and bangs. They weren't hostile - just curious. Her pale pink lips parted slightly, as if she wanted to speak, but nothing came out. She was tiny, miniscule, in fact. It looked as if she could have been blown over at the slightest breeze.

"Child, what is your name?" Marcus spoke slowly, gently.

"Finney," she said. Her voice was a sweet and melodious, reminding me of the drink I had just had before. It rang throughout the large room clearly, and danced in my ears afterwards.

"Finney," I said slowly. What an odd name.

"Why is she here?" Caius demanded, glaring at Alec.

"She's different," he replied, running a hand through her hair. She smiled up at him adoringly, and his crimson eyes reflected his sparkle.

I glanced at Marcus, and he reached out to touch my hand. Subtle to the girl, but not to Alec, who glanced at us nervously.

_He cares about her, but he's not sure how yet. And she thinks she might love him, unsure about love as an older brother, or as a mate._ Marcus put that thought forward, and retracted his hand.

"How?" I asked Alec stonily, looking at him.

The young boy met my gaze with no fear. "Her family was brought in. They're dead. She was smiling," he said simply.

Death without regret was an asset to our guard, but she hadn't been the one to kill them. What would happen when she did? Would she overreact and break down, or remain the same, as our guard did?

Caius' marble face scrunched slightly. "And? We are the Volturi, not a charity case! Just because her family is dead - "

"Did you not hear me?" Alec grinned, "She smiled. She smiled the entire damn time!"

I licked my lips, silent. "Are you asking us to change her?"

He was quiet too. Finally, he replied, "I think… She would make a good asset to our guard." He glanced at Finney. "Finn, do you mind? Why don't you and Demetri step outside for a sec?"

She shrugged and looked up at Demetri, who offered his arm as he led her out. Apparently, our guard was already quite fond of her. This was not looking so good. Maybe we didn't have a choice but to turn her.

"She's schizophrenic," Alec blurted as soon as the large doors slammed shut. "She hears things and sees things, and Aro, I know you like experimenting. Imagine what her talents could extend to!"

"Imagine the danger she could put us in," Caius remarked coldly, snidely.

Athenodora and Sulpicia came in then, their faces disturbed.

"Who is the human?" Athenodora demanded in her reedy voice. "What is she doing, and why is she not dead yet?"

Caius greeted his wife with a chaste kiss on the lips, and I invited my beloved Sulpicia to sit beside me with an open smile.

"Alec has strong feelings for her," Marcus said in his monotone, blinking unnecessarily.

Alec hissed quietly. I understood. He was the numb one, the one who didn't feel anything - and most definitely not feelings for a petty girl. Angry at Caius for making such an accusation, he snarled, "We've never tried changing a schizophrenic before. We've got to try, because she's already here!"

"Think, Aro," Sulpicia said quietly in my ear. "She is quite young - "

"Only a year younger than I was!" Alec protested, overhearing what he shouldn't have.

"Yes, but we were challenged for making immortal children with you and your sister, Alec!" Caius quarreled, his face contorted with annoyance and fury.

"Aro!" Alec whined.

Then, Marcus' whispering voice broke through our conversation. "Brothers, let us counsel."


End file.
